icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Livin4Skating/iSave Sam's Life
Rated K+. Sam was walking down the street with her meat in her hand. What she didn't realize that there was a Groovy Smoothie truck heading her way. Freddie happened to be there. He ran as fast as he could and pushed Sam out of the way. Freddie happened to be the one hurt. Freddie was in his bedroom when he heard a knock on the door. Freddie: Come in. Sam: *comes in* Freddie: Oh hey. Sam: How ya feeling? Freddie: *groans* Not good. Sam: I'm really sorry, I-- Freddie: It's not your fault! Sam: Yes it is! Freddie: Okay I'm not in the mood to argue. Sam: Me either. *stand there awkwadly* _SCENE_ Carly: Hey Spenc. Spencer: Hey. Carly: Did you hear what happened to Sam? Spencer: *blows his noes* No.. Carly: SHE GOT HIT BY A GROOVY SMOOTHIE TRUCK! Spencer: Oh I know.. because she wanted to.. Carly: SPENCER! Spencer: Okay okay. Carly: Guess what I found? *holds up a a smoothie* Spencer: You bought a smoothie from the truck that hit Sam? Carly: Well I still feel bad for her! Plus there was a cute guy driving the truck! Spencer: Why does your life revolve around cute boys. Carly: Well Why does your life revolve around being single. Spencer: Too shay. Carly: It's toosh. Spencer: *looks at Carly* Whatever! _SCENE_ Sam's POV Freddie: *whisles* Sam: Freddie? Freddie: *stops whisling* Yeah? Sam: *sits on his bed* That was amazing .. what you did. Freddie: Well, I wouldn't break my arm and both my legs for just anyone. Sam: *frowns* I'm the worst-- Freddie: Oh stop! Your acting like Carly when I saved her life too! Sam: *thinks* If I.. you know... kiss you..-- Freddie: Ah ah ah! Remember, I'm bacon! Sam: Oh come on! You saved my life. Freddie: *looks at her* Sam: And.. shouldn't I at least give you one kiss fudgebag? Freddie: *smiles* I think that would be okay. Sam: Good. *smiles* I just awkwardly sat there next to Freddie. I didn't know what to do. Should I kiss him or should I leave? He saved my life, and he broke an arm and two legs just so I would live.. I think I should just kiss him once. Sam: *leans down, and slowly kisses Freddie* _CUTS TO COMMERCIAL_ I can't believe this. I never kissed Freddie for this long. It feels like I'm just making out with him because he saved my life.. but I think I've actually liked him before he saved my life. Maybe I should stop kissing him and see what he says. Sam: *stops kising Freddie* Freddie: *raises eyebrows* Wow. Sam: Wow what? Freddie: That was actually longer than I expected. Sam: *pats him on the shoulder* Don't get used to it. Freddie: *smiles* Sam: *walks out* Freddie: Wait. Sam: *turns around* Freddie: Do you think maybe you could.. do it.. again? Sam: *laughs* Maybe later, ok? Now feel better. *leaves* Freddie: *lays down, with his eyes big, and eyebrows raise* Woah. That was. Wow. _SCENE_ Sam: *walks in the Shay apartment* Carly: I heard you kissed Freddie? Sam: How did you know that? Carly: He just texted me. Sam: *laughs* Carly: Why would you kiss him? I thought you said that he was bacon. Sam: Yes I know. Carly: Then why did you-- Sam: I kissed him because he saved my life. He broke an arm and both his legs just so I would live. It doesn't mean were boyfriend and girlfriend now. And the truth is. I actually liked-- Spencer: HEY I JUST WALKED IN, AND THIS IS CRAZY, BUT I JUST GOT A TEXT, THAT SAM KISSED FREDDIE! Sam: Does Freddie need to tell everyone? Carly: Actually, I sent that text, sorry.. Sam: *looks at her* Freddie: *walks in* Are you ready to start iCarly? Carly: Are you sure you can hold a camera with one hand? Freddie: Sure I can. I got muscle. Carly: *feels it* You sure do.......... Sam: I thought you were on a wheelchair Freddie? Freddie: I was, then my leg was surprisly fine so now I'm on crutches. Sam: *guilty* Carly: I'm going upstairs to set up. Spencer: I'll help her I guess.. Gibby: Me too.... Sam: So.. It's just us.. Freddie: Yeah I guess it is.. Sam: I wanted to tell you that I actually liked you before you saved my life. Freddie: Really? Sam: Yup. *goes upstairs* Freddie: *yells* Well don't you want to talk about this!!! *goes upstairs* *After the iCarly Webcast* Freddie: And were.. clear! Sam: *high fives Carly* Gibby: Can I wash off these meatballs now?! Carly: Yeah sure. Freddie: *walks in the elevator* Sam: Look, I think we should just wait a while before we actually date again. Freddie: Yeah me too. Listen, when you kissed me earlier, you did promise me another one. Sam: Yeah. *kisses Freddie for 5 seconds* Night Freddie. Okay so it's over. Oh, and this was just a parody of iSaved Your Life. :) Category:Blog posts